


SasuSaku Do Dreams Come True?

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, RiskSako (OC), SasuSaku - Freeform, Some Characters Might Be Out Of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke left The Leaf Village when he was 15 years old and then 10 years later she sees her again but she has 3 different people with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SasuSaku Do Dreams Come True?

**Hey guys I am going to a different version for my video on SasuSaku Movie Do Dreams Come True? So it might have some things from the video but, you will see if you had watch it. So anyways.**

**Warning: SasuSaku,Naruto Stupidness, Triple Trouble? (You will find out once you read the story XD), Yoai (you will see.),Mpreg (maybe) and Much more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

**Big Changes On 3/15/2016: I hope this is much better then before.**

**SasuSaku Do Dreams Come True?**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_Dear Diary, I wonder if I'm every going to my Lover? I wonder if I'm ever going to kill a certain someone._

_I...also wonder...if I will ever have a family...or restore my clan?..._

_Will my dreams ever come true?..._

_I hope they do and I hope my girlfriend haven't falling out of love with...me..._

_~ Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

Sasuke leans back on the couch and sighs "..." then he thought 'I miss you so much love...' "..." Karin comes right into the room where Sasuke is and looks at him. "Sasuke-Kun! Jugo just got a report about the Akatsuki, they are about 3 villages from here.." Sasuke gets up and puts his sword on his back in his rope to hold it, where it should be. "Ok let's go"

Karin blushes and says while her read eyes twinkle. "Ok Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke gets a really gross feeling. 'Ewww I _hate_ when she _flirts with me_ ...I just want to kill her now and her _ugly-ness_ too' he thought to himself. Sasuke was about to walk out of the room "..."

Then Karin turns around to him as he walks out. "Sasuke - kun after this is over can we start restoring your clan?"

Sasuke froze as he turn his head to her and while his sharingan is on and yells " _ **HELL NO!**_ "

"Oh why not? I know you love me." Said Karin as she frowns. He still has his sharingan on and yells

" _ **I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE KARIN!**_ "

Karin eyes grow wide as she was shock and yells at him " _ **WHAT!?**_ who is she?" Sasuke glares at her while his sharingan on "That's none of your fucking business!"

Karin crosses her arms and says "Well it is my business, I don't want my Sasuke-kun with some other girl." witch this will kill her if it is true in her book **(A/N This is going to follow all the videos I have up on youtube in one chapter and after that, the videos and the fanfic are going to be** _ **different**_ **ok?)**

" _I'm not your boyfriend!_ " he said as he leave angrily out of the room. Karin was about to run after him "But Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

Karin stands there "..." crosses her arms 'He left how rude...but once I know who that little tramp is I'm going to kill her!'

**-Somewhere in the leaf village-**

Sakura watching the training seeing the fish getting heal "That's good you got it Honey you brought the fish back to life." her 2nd son stops the justu and his hands are not glowing green anymore. "Thanks Mom..."

This is Risksuke Haruno also her 2nd son. He is 10 years old,has green eyes like his Mother's and black spike up black hair like his Father's.

"Your so welcome Hun" as she smiles brightly at him. "..." Risksuke is being quiet.

"Mom?" said her 3nd Son name Kioshi Haruno, he has pink hair that is spike up like his father's and onyx eyes like his father's as well. Oh Kioshi has has a bandana around his hair like Sakura wears her handband, but this bandana is red and has two white Haruno's symbols on it.

Sakura looks over at her son "Hm? what is it Kioshi?" Kioshi looks at her and said "Me and Daisuke found a pic of you and some guy we don't know."

Daisuke Haruno is her 1st son, he also 10 years old, his hair is black and spike up like his Father's and he has one pink bang.

Anyways...

"Yea see" he shows her the pic he and Kioshi found. It's was picture of Sasuke has his arm around Sakura and she was smiling brightly, this is when they were 15 years old. Now both of them are 25 years old now.

"That's...me...and..." she trying to say it to her sons.

"With who?" her three sons said at the same time. 'It's time to tell them who there Father is...' she thought while looking at them and said "Risksuke,Daisuke & Kioshi...that's..."

"Hm?" said Kioshi while looking at her.

"Hn?" said Risksuke as he looks over at her.

"...?" Daisuke just looks at her and wants know. "It's...Sasuke...Uchiha...y...yo-your f...father...guys" as she stutters out while looking down to the ground.

" **WHAT!** " yells Daisuke with his sharingan suddenly went on. "Where the hell is he!?" yells Risksuke while his sharingan is on as well.

"Why wasn't he there when we were born!?" yells Kioshi as his sharingan was on too. There Mother had tears come to her eyes "...I...I...I...don't know...guys..." then she runs crying into her room. "Mom..." said all her boys at the same time as they put there heads down.

-To Sakura...-

* * *

_Dear diary, Today I had to tell my kids who there Father was...They where upset and ask me so many questions._

_About why wasn't he here... It was so hard for me seeing them upset like that and confused...I haven't seen Sasuke in 10 years...I don't know if he is dead or alive..I just wish he was here with me and our children... She cries and tear drops landed on the page. He...doesn't even know he has a family...now..._

_I hope he is ok...and comes home where he belongs._

_I wonder...if he...still loves me..._

_I wonder if he will love his sons Daisuke,Risksuke, & Kioshi...when he finds out?..._

_Plz come home Sasu-kun!?_

_I don't know if I can live 5 more years with out you Hun! She cries more. Where ever you are. I will still love you!_

_~ Sakura Haruno_

* * *

"Sasu-kun..." She lays down and falls asleep with tears in her eyes. "..."

**-To Sasuke & His Team-**

Suigetsu is walking with next to Sasuke "Where are we going?" Sasuke still walking with him "To the cloud village..."

Karin follows behind them 'I need to know who is Sasuke's girlfriend is...So I can kill her.' she thought. Jugo smiles as he walks along "What a nice day isn't it?" Sasuke stops and closes his eyes "Yea good day for killing."

"It would be a good day with out Karin's fat ugly ass here" he said while looking over to the 4 eye freak.

" _ **What did you say shark-freak!?**_ " yells out Karin as she fixes her glasses.

" _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ANNOYING BITCH!**_ "yells Sasuke while he glares at Karin. "..." Karin was shock and didn't know what to say. Suigetsu laughs his butt off as his dark purple eyes has some tears in them.

**-To Sakura and Her Kids-**

"Hey guys we have a mission" said Sakura while looking at her 3 sons. "Oh?" said Risksuke while he was siting on the couch and looks up at her.

"What is it?" asked Daisuke with his hands folded together and his arms are righting on his knees.

"Yea?" said Kioshi while leaning up against the wall. "Well we have to bring Lady Chiyo back to her village." replies Sakura as she fixes her headband. " Hi guys" Said Lady Chiyo as she walks into the living room.

"Hn..." said Daisuke.

"..." Kioshi has nothing to say he just looks at her. "Hi" Said Risksuke as he smiles at her.

Chiyo looks at them "Well I see 2 of your sons act just like there Father and one of your sons acts just like you."

Sakura blushes and puts one finger to her face and says "I know right?"

To Sasuke and his team. Oh and Sakura and her sons take Chiyo back to her village.

"Karin he was not there you bitch." he walks in the forest. "Sorry Sasuke-kun..." as she has hurt in her voice. "We see something" said both Sui and Jugo as they notice something was up ahead.

A 25 year old with pink hair and running with her team of 3 boys. Sasuke sees them...

'Is Sakura a sensei of 3 young boys?' thought Sasuke while he was shocked. Some one comes up behind Sakura with blond dark hair and throws a smoke ball at the ground and he picks up Sakura and poofs away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yells out Sakura. "Mom!" they yell as they cough because of the smoke. "Sakura!" yells Sasuke with his eyes believe that happen right in front of him.

"?" Suigetsu is confuse. Jugo runs into the smoke and pulls out Sakura's young team out of the smoke.

'He knows her?' thought Karin as she was mad. "Umm who are you?" asked Risksuke as he looks at Sasuke. "Danm it this is the 17th time she has been kidnap from us." said Daisuke. Jugo puts the 3 down on the ground and they are in front of Sasuke.

"Ummmm" Kioshi looks at Sasuke and then he thought 'Is that Dad?'

"17th time?" question Sasuke then said "...and who are you guys?"

"Yea" Risksuke stands up "I am Risksuke Haruno." while his green eyes look at Sasuke.

"Hn...I am Daisuke Haruno" while his onyx eyes looks at Sasu. "Kioshi Haruno..." said Kioshi as his onyx eyes are right on Sasuke and his fixes his bandana on his head.

Sasuke looks down and thoughts 'Sakura is a Mother...' then he looks up them and says "Is Sakura your Mother?"

"Yea, What's your name?" asked Risksuke as he answers his question.

"Sasuke Uchiha" then he crosses his arms.

"Dad?" Said The Kids.

"Huh?" said Sasuke as he was confused.

'That's why they look so much like Sasuke and act like him 2.' Thought Suigetsu while looking at them and at Sasuke.

"What!?" Yelled Karin as she was mad. "Sasuke-San they do look like you." Said Jugo as he smiles. "How do you know if I am your Father? It could be Itachi Uchiha." said Sasuke while looking at them and not wanted to believe them.

Daisuke sharingan turns on and yells out " _ **HE IS NOT! ALL THE PICTARES SHE HAS IS YOU,NARUTO,KAKASHI, HER AND US! SHE HAS NONE OF ITACHI AND PLUS WE HATE ITACHI...HE TRIED TO KILL US AND OUR MOM**_ "

Sasuke's eyes grow wide and yells "What!?"

"He is telling you the truth..." said Kioshi while crosses his arms. "We need to save her..." said Risksuke while looking at them.

"We know that green eyes..." Both of his Brothers told him. Then all of a sudden Risksuke is coughs badly. "You ok?" asked Suigetsu as he notice him cough. Risksuke coughs badly still and then coughs up blood. "He is coughing up Blood!" yells Suigetsu as his eyes grow wide.

"What!" yells Sasuke while he looks at looks over to the boys "Guys what's wrong with him?"

Then Daisuke says to his Father. " He has a coughing thing for his whole life...he coughs up blood ever sense he was born, he does have pills for it...I think we should take him back to Konoha,because he has to stay in the Hospital now until he gets better...because he never took his pills today and Tsunade looking for a cure for it now..."

"What!" said Sasuke as he was more shocked. "...I'm going to head back I really don't feel good or feel like myself..." Risksuke coughs some after that. "You sure?" ask his Brothers.

"Yes...I will just get in the way...just find Mom and I will be in the hospital and if you guys take too long. I'm tracking you down with my crazy Girlfriend...if it happens to turn into years." he said while looking at them.

"Oh god not her!" yells Kioshi out loud. Daisuke stands up "If that happens I am so going to run away from her!"

"?" Sui,Jugo & Karin look at each other.

"So who is she?" asked Sasuke who was wondering. "Yea?" said the bitch Karin. "She my girlfriend name Sako, sometimes she is crazy acting" then he coughs a little again while Risksuke looking at him.

Sasuke looking at him "Oh, I think you should head for Konoha, Do you need help getting there?"

"I will be fine." Then he leaves them.

* * *

6 hours later...

"Hey Baby forget about her and her stupid kids and let's restore the clan with our own" said Karin as she looks at Sasuke with her glasses off and she blushes.

Then his sharingan goes on fast and yells " _ **FUCK OFF!**_ "  
Karin holds her glasses and was about to kiss him. Sasuke pushes Karin away "Do..." then his eyes turn into mangekyou sharingan. " _ **DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORDS**_ _ **'FUCK OFF'**_ _ **MEANS!?**_ "

In The Kitchen...

"What was that?" said Daisuke while siting at the kitchen table. Kioshi blinks "It sounds like Dad Yelling."

"Yes I have been waiting for this Sasuke is finally going to kill Karin! Yesssss" Said Suiger as he smiles.

"Wait _WHAT?!_ " said Daisuke with his eyes bugging out. "!?HUH!?" Said Kioshi as he was confused. Suigetsu is in his happy place and he is dancing around the room. Then Kioshi and Daisuke look at each other and didn't know what to think.

* * *

**End Of Chapter one**

**I hope U love it and please favorite,review and tell me what you think**


End file.
